kiss me slowly
by ourladysalvatore
Summary: Damon and Katherine have been together for 164 years. On a trip back home to Mystic Falls, what happens when Damon meets Katherine's warm and caring doppelganger, Elena Gilbert?
1. Chapter 1

AN:

I was sitting in church listening to the story of Isaac and Jacob, I don't know if any of you are familiar with it but it's is basically about two brothers (Isaac and Jacob) and one brother is jealous of the other, so which of course got me thinking of our two brothers Damon and Stefan (which, don't ask me why because the story is nothing alike to Damon and Stefan's). Well, anyways later on Jacob leaves because something happens between him and his brother (I wasn't really paying attention, but no one needs to know that) and goes to live with his uncle (um anyone seeing a Stefan similarity here? No? Just me? Okay then) and he ends up marrying both of his daughters and they both have to vi for his attention... so it got me thinking of Katherine and Elena. BUT, you're probably wondering why I brought this up, right? Like, I can see you sitting there thinking 'what is this girl talking about? I just came here to read a Delena fanfic not read about a rant on a bible story' Well, since you asked so nicely, that story, that I horribly explained in very limited details, is my inspiration for this story. Alright, rant officially over.

Oh, P.S- Katherine never went into the tomb in this story. Oh and Stefan will come into the story later, but ripper bad ass version of Stefan... I think that's all?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

* * *

Elena POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl that lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through._

I quickly closed my journal and set it on my night stand, not bothering to hide it knowing Jeremy or Jenna would never invade my privacy by reading it. Even if they did, they wouldn't find anything interesting, because that was my life after my parents died, anything but interesting. Not like I couldn't have been out having fun and going to parties with all my friends, god knows they've tried to get me out of the house, but I just couldn't bring myself to go knowing that last time it resulted in me getting my parents killed. I sat up from my window ledge, feeling that familiar ache in my chest, and walked over to my mirror. My eyes immediately zeroed in on the photo of my mom and dad, their bright smiling faces reminded me of happier times and I sent a thought out to them. _Wherever you are, just know I miss you so much, and I'm sorry. _The sound of water running in mine and Jer's conjoining bathroom snapped me out of my thoughts, and I grabbed my book bag to go wait for Bonnie to pick me up for school.

* * *

"So, guess what my Gram's told me?" Bonnie said from the drivers side, she had a smile on her face like she thought something was amusing.

"This should be interesting, what she say?" I asked with a small laugh.

"She say's I'm a witch, and that my descendants were Salem witches." I laughed out loud, not thinking she was serious until I saw the expression on her face.

"Wait, you're being serious?" I knew I had disbelief written all over my face.

"Yeah, weird huh?" She said, almost looking sheepish.

"She was probably just saying it to freak you out, I mean she couldn't be serious." I frowned.

"I hope so. Who knows though, she seemed pretty serious." I wanted to change the subject, feeling bad for Bonnie and her creepy grandma.

"Well, why don't you use your witchy powers and get us out of having to go to school." I said, getting the desired response when she started laughing.

"Yeah, if only." She said, causing us both to laugh as we entered the school parking lot.

* * *

School went as expected, I just wasn't into the whole experience anymore and to add to that people stared and whispered as I walked by. I didn't need to hear them to know what they were saying. It was what everyone was saying.

"Poor Elena." or,

"I cant believe both her parents are dead." or my favorite one,

"She looks so sad." Like really? I don't know what people expected from me, I was trying, of course I was trying, but I lost both my parents. There is no way that I'm ever going to be that Elena that everyone use to know, it's just not possible. For the most part though I put on a good act, I smiled and laughed. Nobody would of known if I knew how to keep my walls up, I just wasn't sure how to yet, I've never been the type of person to hide my feelings. After school was over I denied Caroline's offer for I ride home, preferring to walk to the mystic falls cemetery before I went home. My feet easily found the Gilbert headstone and I sunk down and leaned back against it, falling into a position that had become familiar to me over the past couple months. I felt the sun warm my face as I closed my eyes, trying to feel my parents presence but it had been so long since I had actually felt it, that I wasn't sure what I was even looking for anymore. Sighing, frustrated with myself, I grabbed my books out of my bag and decided to do some homework. It had been about an hour and I was in the middle of reading _Gone With the Wind_ when a velvet voice startled me.

"Katherine? What are you doing in a cemetery, I thought you said you were staying at the house?" I looked up to match the face with the voice. What I saw was shocking enough for my jaw to drop, but I held my composure trying not to make a complete fool of myself. There was a man standing a few feet in front of me, but describing him as simply a man didn't do him justice, he had to at least be part god. No human male should be that good looking. He had bright blue eyes that contrasted perfectly with his stark raven black hair, and oh god his face, his bone structure was like chiseled perfection.

"Are you talking to me?" I squeaked, feeling oddly nervous locked under his gaze.

"No Kat, I'm talking to the headstone behind you. Stop interrupting are conversation." He said with a snarky half smile.

"Um, I think your mistaking me for someone else?" I said, completely confused by what was going on.

"I get it, were playing a game. I have to hand it to you, I was almost fooled. What with the straight hair and the," he knelt down and grabbed the book out of my hands, inspecting it, before adding,"_reading._ I don' think I've ever seen you even pick up a book before." He was actually laughing now, like what he said was extremely hilarious. It aggravated me to see him laughing at my expense, even if he thought I was someone else, so I snatched the book back.

"That's because you don't know me, like I said. I'd appreciate it if you left now." I wasn't sure if the last part of that was exactly true, but I knew it should be. That was good enough for me. I watched as his smile faltered a bit, then came back full force. The sight of it made my heart beat frantically, he was just so _good_ looking. He got a puzzled look on his face, then his smile was completely gone as he stared at my chest. Oh god, my heart beat wasn't that loud was it? He roughly snatched my wrist, causing me to yelp in surprise. The next thing I knew I was being pulled through the air at an alarmingly fast rate, gasping in freight as my movement was abruptly stopped by me being held back into the base of a tree.

"What did you do Katherine? You're human! How is that even possible?" He was practically shouting down at me, a crazy expression on his face. I tried fighting against him, but he was surprisingly strong, he didn't even budge.

"My name isn't Katherine," I yelled into his face,"It's Elena, Elena Gilbert!" He let go of me after that, looking even more confused than he had before. I watched him make small pacing movements in front of me while I tried to control my breathing, he seemed to be thinking something over. I blinked and he was in front of me again, catching me off guard, I gasped when his hands cupped my face. His pupils dilated before I heard his velvet voice again, turning my brain into mush.

"You wont remember me, or anything that happened in the past 10 minutes." His voice was hypnotizing and all I wanted to do was obey. I felt a gust of wind, blinking my eyes and looking around me. When did I walk over here?

AN:

Okay, I know this was short but I'm just getting a feel for the story. The next couple chapters will be longer and I'm thinking of doing Damon POV. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Anyone else feeling depressed after yesterdays TVD? God, it was so sad. It's making me miss happy TVD, but anyways I did a small Damon POV portion in this chapter. It was really hard, so let me know if I should continue doing some DPOV or if I should just stay all Elena.

P.S- THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed/favorited and all that junk. It means so so so much too me, you have no idea. So thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chap.(:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

Damon POV

One of the benefits of being a vampire was the speed, especially in moments like these. I was in front of the boarding house in record time, busting through the front door, not even bothering to use my other vampire senses and just yelled.

"Katherine! Where are you?" I was overwhelmed, trying to piece together everything that had just happened. That human girl couldn't be Katherine, could it? I felt a small gust of air and saw her standing in front of me, her trademark smirk on her lips.

"My, my, someones grumpy." I narrowed my eyes as she sauntered closer, listening for a heartbeat. No, no heartbeat. I mentally checked it off my list as her hand trailed up to the opening in my shirt. Her fingers were cold, not like the warm skin of Elena's. I felt oddly _disappointed. _Batting her fingers off me as I walked over to fix myself a drink, I could really us one, or two, after the day I had. I peered up and caught Katherine's expression.

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age." I said, only half joking. A small voice in my head was asking why I hadn't told her about Elena yet, but I buried it down, deciding that I would tell her eventually.

"Ouch. What no kiss? You've been gone all day and I don't even get a kiss?" She was behind me in an instant, hands trailing up my back and over my shoulders. I wasn't really feeling it, but figured a night rolling around in bed with Katherine might relieve some of this tension I was feeling. I flipped us around, giving myself the advantage and ground my hips into her.

"Oh, don't worry your gonna get more than a kiss." I growled and captured her lips roughly.

* * *

After going at it with Katherine for two hours, I lied in bed staring at the ceiling, not nearly as exhausted as I should be. Now that I thought about it, I wasn't nearly as satisfied as I should be either. Which of course didn't make sense, I had my dream girl lying next to me. Everything should be perfect, I knew I should be happy... then why did I feel like _something_ was missing? It was an odd sensation, something I couldn't remember feeling before, at least not in this life. Stealing a glimpse at Katherine's sleeping form I silently got out of bed, throwing my clothes on to leave, not entirely sure where I was headed. I just knew I didn't like this feeling, and that I was going to find a solution.

I found myself standing in the cemetery, in the same spot I had met Elena earlier that day. I picked up her scent instantly, the scent that I had mistakenly not noticed as hers the first time we met. My feet started to follow the trail before my brain even registered what was happening. I shoved my hands into my pockets, telling myself curiosity for Katherine's exact physical match was the only thing driving me. Yeah, that was it. Maybe I would stop in for a snack, but I had _no_ other intentions.

* * *

Elena POV

I felt _off. _Ever since I had come home from the cemetery I felt like I was forgetting something, but for the life of me I could not figure out what it was. I was trying my best to ignore it, I even took up the opportunity to cook dinner with Jenna.

"So, how was your first day back to school?" She asked.

"It was, uneventful." I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about it, and was grateful for the distraction of Jeremy coming home.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence." I couldn't help but smile at Jenna's remark, turning my head in the direction of the spaghetti I was stirring.

"Yeah, yeah. I hope you guys made enough, I brought a friend over." Jeremy said. Wait, brought a friend? I couldn't remember ever meeting one of Jer's friends. I turned around as Jenna started to talk, almost dropping my wooden spoon when I was met with an intense gaze from Jeremy's mysterious blued eyed friend. I don't think I have ever used the word gorgeous to describe a man before, but he definitely lived up to the expectations.

"Of course we did, it's nice to meet you..." Jenna had a big smile on her face, and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Damon," He brought her hand up to his lips, "thanks for having me on such, short notice."

"Oh it's no problem, Jeremy's friends are always welcome here." She was obviously flustered, but I mean who wouldn't be with a greeting like that. Not wanting to be swept up in his eyes again, I turned my full attention to the spaghetti sauce spices. I felt an arm reach around me, slightly brushing the bare skin of my forearm, causing goosebumps to rise on that small patch of skin. I tilted my head to the side to see Damon behind me, his eyes inspecting the area of spices in front of us, totally oblivious to the sensations his touch caused. He seemed to have found the spice he was looking for when he took it from the counter and positioned himself in front of the spaghetti pot. He looked up at me again, the brightness of his blue eyes still momentarily shocked me.

"Do you mind? Spaghetti is kind of my specialty." And then he smiled and I knew even if I wanted to say no, it wouldn't of been possible.

"Yeah, of course." I looked over at Jenna and Jer setting the table, and then added with a laugh, "Honestly, I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing."

"Its not your fault, not everyone can be a great cook like me." His response made me laugh. It felt nice too, I couldn't remember the last time I had actually laughed at something.

"Cocky much?" I glanced over at him with a small eye roll.

"Very much, here taste this." He held up the wooden spoon for me, and my taste buds immediately thanked me as the sauce touched my tongue. I felt a little on the outside of my lips and flicked my tongue out to swipe it off, not missing the way his eyes glanced down to watch.

"I take back what I said, that was delicious." Part of me knew I was just feeding his already inflated ego, but it was true.

"Well it should be. I cant exactly call myself Italian if my spaghetti isn't good." I noticed then that I knew nothing about him, actually I had never seen him around town before either.

"How exactly did you and Jeremy meet?" I asked.

"I was at the Grille and saw him playing pool by himself, he looked like he could use someone to talk to." He shrugged nonchalantly. It warmed me to know he had taken the time to talk to him, god knew Jer needed it.

"Thank you." I was being completely sincere, with my hand lightly resting on his shoulder. I don't know why but I had a feeling that he was shocked by the gesture, and as he was about to say something his phone went off. I slowly pulled my hand away, the moment I thought we were having gone as he visibly masked whatever he was feeling with a sly smirk.

"I should go." He said.

"Oh, you're not going to eat?" I was confused, he had just got here after all. A small part of me couldn't help but feel insecure, thinking I was the reason he was leaving so soon.

"No. I wasn't really planning on staying."

"Okay," Not knowing why, but feeling like I needed too I added, "See you around?" He looked at me again, his bright blue eyes searching my brown ones before he nodded his head slightly in agreement. I looked down, and the next thing I knew he was gone, leaving me looking forward to something for the first time since my parents died.

AN:

Alright, lemme know what you think! Thanks for reading.(:


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, It has sort of been awhile since I've updated this story. I've just been really busy with school work and it's hard to find the time to write. I feel like this is more of a filler chapter, things will start to get interesting in the next one! but anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!(:

* * *

EPOV

_Dear diary_

_I cant help but feel a little foolish. Every time I close my eyes I see ocean blue ones, the past week I've dreamed of nothing but Damon. I feel things for him that I shouldn't, but they're welcome feelings. Is it crazy that the thought of him excites me so much? I probably haven't even crossed his mind._

* * *

DPOV

I sat in an armchair next to the fire, nursing a glass of bourbon and reading over the note Katherine had left.

_**Damon,**_

_**I left for Chicago, you know how much this little town bores me. When you're done reminiscing give me a call.**_

_**Until then**_

_**Kat**_

The note didn't really surprise me, it wasn't unusual for Katherine to leave unexpectedly. It was actually a relief most of the time, after spending over 100 years with someone a break every now and then was needed. This time though, I wasn't exactly happy. Without Katherine around I no longer had any distractions from the thoughts that kept nagging my brain, no matter how hard I tried to shove them away. I crumpled up the note and tossed it in the fire, watching as the flames burst slightly. The one thing I was not doing was thinking about Elena, warm human Elena with her big brown doe eyes and impossibly soft skin. Oh hell, there I ago again spouting off poetic crap about a girl I should_ not _be thinking about.

Sitting there I mentally ticked off all the things I should have not done regarding Elena. Going to her house and compelling her apparent younger brother to invite me in. I should have been satisfied with knowing where she lived, but I yearned to see her again, if only to validate that she was indeed real. Also, I just had to notice the subtle things in her appearance, like the way her hair was thrown up in a messy heap and how the few loose strands lied against her long, slender neck and the way her cheeks were flushed by the heat of the spaghetti sauce. The thought of it still made my gums ache. But those weren't even the wort parts, I knew exactly where everything had went downhill. As soon as I introduced myself to, _what was her name again?_ I realized that I hadn't asked, all my senses had been focused on Elena. But anyways, when I was done introducing myself I looked over at Elena and noticed her back was towards me, like she was purposefully trying to cut off any chance of conversation. I decided then that I wanted to impress her, which still seemed ridiculous to me, I was a 164 year old vampire, I didn't go around trying to impress 17 year old _human_ girls. For whatever reason though I did it anyways, and she immediately warmed up to me. That's when I noticed something that I hadn't before, she was genuine, more genuine than anyone I had ever met. Her kindness had surprised me, especially because I didn't deserve it. I hadn't been worried about her brother like I said, it bothered me to know that I had lied to her, and aggravated me even more because I was bothered by it. I was feeling strange emotions, things that I hadn't felt in a long time. I remember being in awe of her, well, until my phone rang out, snapping me out of whatever trance I was in and reminding me that I shouldn't be there. I left after, rather abruptly, doing my best to also leave everything that had just happened safely in that house and out of my head.

Of course, it wasn't that easy. Every time I was around Katherine I noticed things I hadn't before. The way she was manipulative and dark, it was such a harsh comparison to the sweet subtlety of Elena. I didn't like it all. I didn't like having doubts when it came to the woman I was supposed to love, the woman that I gave away everything for, the woman I choose over my own brother. I needed to get away, I needed a distraction, a brief road trip would have to suffice. I just had to make a quick stop before I left, to torture myself a little more. I was sure If I wasn't already damned, I'd be going to hell.

* * *

EPOV

I was asleep in my bed when the sound of the front door slamming woke me. I was curious about who had just left, so I got out of bed and trudged over to my window. I saw Damon walking over to what looked like an older model camaro parked in front of my house. Wait, _Damon? _ I rubbed at my eyes and confirmed it was definitely Damon's back side I was looking at and not my mind playing tricks on me. In my sleep haze I rushed out of my room and down the stairs, not stopping to think until I was out the door. I skidded to a stop at the end of the porch steps when Damon turned around.

"Elena?"

"Hi Damon." Really Elena, that's the best you can think of.

"Nice Pj's" He said, making no attempt to hide the fact that he was appraising me. I realized then what he said and bugged my eyes out in horror, oh god, I was still wearing my pajamas. Why did I have to come out here again?

"Uh yeah, uh thanks. I was sleeping." I fiddled with my hands and slapped them against my side, laughing awkwardly. This was ridiculous.

"You don't say." Damon said, lounging against his car, well I presumed it was his. Deciding to bridge the large gap between us, I walked closer. Once I was a few feet in front of him I had a clear view of his passenger seat. There seemed to be some sort of duffle bag sitting in it.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, with a nod towards the bag.

"Just a little weekend road trip." He said vaguely. I was beginning to get the feeling that everything was a mystery when it came to him.

"Mind if I ask where?" I looked into his eyes, finding it hard to not constantly gaze at his lips.

"I don't know yet, I was thinking Georgia." He said with a lazy smile that almost seemed reminiscent.

"Georgia sounds nice." I replied, more to myself then to him.

"You've never been?" Damon tilted his head, probably wondering why I had never visited the state that was only a couple hours away.

"No. I haven't really been anywhere other than mystic falls."

"Well, Elena, you should definitely go sometime." He said, leaning off of the car and giving me the impression that he was about to leave.

I knew in that moment that I didn't want him to leave, so I blurted out without thinking, "Can I come?" I held my breath preparing myself to see amusement on his face, but what I saw registered as shock more than anything else.

"You want to come with me?" He asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if that's okay." I stammered. This wasn't one of my best ideas.

"You trust me?" He raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for a response.

"I'm not sure. Should I?" I answered, feeling oddly hopeful. I hadn't done anything this exciting in... I don't know how long and it was way past due. I watched as he scrunched his face up, thinking it over.

He walked over to the drivers side and tossed over his shoulder, "Get in the car."

"Wait! I have to grab my things!" I shouted to where his head disappeared. He popped back up and rested his arms on the roof of the car, wearing a devilish smirk on his face.

"I'd say you look perfect in what you're wearing, but you may need a toothbrush." He said before sliding back into the car. I turned around and headed back toward my house.

Once inside my room I threw on one of my favorite white summer dresses and pulled my hair out of its pony tail, letting it spill over my shoulders. I then grabbed my book bag, dumping out the contents and started throwing in random necessities, not really paying attention to what I was grabbing. I stuffed my cell phone into one of the side pockets as I hurried out of my room, almost running into Jenna on my way down the stairs.

"Woah, someones in a hurry." She said, laughing. I thought of a lie as quickly as possible, I obviously couldn't tell her I was going to Georgia with Damon for the weekend.

"Yeah, sorry! I'm just headed over to Bonnie's for the weekend, Damon said he would drop me off. I didn't want to keep him waiting." I was horrible at lieing, everybody knew that. I didnt think Jenna would suspect anything though.

"Okay, just make sure to call and check in every once in awhile." She said as she walked past me up the stairs.

"I will." I called over my shoulder, reaching the floor and walking over to push open the front door. I saw Damon sitting in his car and smiled, glad he was still waiting. A part of my brain was screaming that I was crazy, that I was about to get into a car with a perfect stranger, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Once I reached the car I climbed into the passenger seat, throwing my bag into the backseat with his. I looked over at Damon to find him watching me.

"You look nice." It was quiet, almost like a whisper and it felt intimate the way he said it. I bit my lip and looked down, trying to hide the blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Thank you." I said back, using the same tone.

Damon didn't say anything else as he started the car, but he didn't need to, I knew he was feeling the same thing I was.

* * *

AN:

Thanks for reading!(:


End file.
